


Sweetest Thing

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, top!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was supposed to know about our relationship. Could you imagine what Hanji would do? Or what Corporal Levi would do? But, things don't always go the way they should..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Thing

I woke to Eren's arms around my middle, pulling my back flush to his bare chest. I sighed softly, running a light hand down his forearm. His slow, steady breath hit the back of my neck, making hot shivers slide down my spine. His hand smoothed down the flat of my stomach to press into the skin just above my sleep pants. I let out another sigh as his chest pressed even more firmly against my back. His nose nudged into my neck and I tilted my head to the side, smiling sleepily. He pressed a kiss to the spot behind my ear, where I was ticklish. I let out a breathless laugh and leaned my head back to rest it against his shoulder.

"Eren." I lifted a hand to run it through his soft hair.

"Armin," he breathed out, his lips nudging my earlobe, sending sparks down my spine. "I love you."

I felt my face get hot and he chuckled, burying his face in my neck. A leg squirmed between my own, rubbing rough sleep pants against my sensitive thighs. I shifted in Eren's arms, trying to turn to face him. He seemed to understand me and extracted his arms, only to latch on a second later. His hands splayed over my back, pressing me into his chest. I kissed his collarbone and nuzzled against his sleep-warm skin. Hiking a leg up over his hip, I just laid there, listening to his heartbeat. We laid there together, quiet, until the rest of our roommates started waking up for breakfast. As Connie started talking, and Jean started flirting with Marco, we pulled apart and I got up to change. None of our friends knew that we were together, and that's how we wanted it to stay.

 

* * *

 

I think I started falling for Eren after the fall of Wall Maria. The night we lost our families, he held me as I cried. He wrapped me up in his arms and gently shushed me as I got his shirt wet with tears and snot. He watched over me for the following days, right up until we join the military. He made sure I ate and sometimes he stayed up with me until I could actually sleep. But, I didn't realize how deep I was until after the breach in Wall Rose; when he was shackled up for court. Ravaille beat the shit out of him in front of us, and I could feel my blood boiling, even as I had to hold Mikasa back. That night, I cried myself to sleep with the realization that I was in love with my best friend.

It wasn't that he was a male. God, no. Marco and Jean were always seen together, holding hands and kissing whenever they wanted. And Reiner and Bertholdt were anything but quiet at night. So, no, it wasn't because he was a man. But, he _was_ a titan shifter. And the Survey Corps already thought he was dangerous enough. If they knew that he had a love interest, who knew what they would do. The corporal could kick us out, or as Eren always worried about, use me as bait to get Eren to fight. And only God knew what Hanji would do with that information.

So, I kept my feelings hidden; that is, until he came back to our cabin and back into the bunk with me. Then it got harder to hide from him. I'd wind up having dirty dreams and wake up beside him, hard and trying not to moan. At times, I'd accidently cuddle into him in my sleep. Every night I went to bed, dreading what I'd wind up doing. Until one night, I woke up from a dirty dream involving our 3D-manuevering gear to find Eren's mouth encasing me. He swallowed me down and my fingers somehow got entangled into his soft, dark hair. After a few thrusts and a lot of shaky moans, I came down his throat with a harsh whine. He slurped on me until I was finished, running gentle fingers down my thighs. As I realized what we just did, I blushed and tried to back away. But, Eren followed, caging me in with his forearms on either side of my hips. My bare dick gave an excited twitch.

"It's okay," he'd breathed, pulling my body close to his. "I've felt like this for a long time, too."

 

* * *

 

Nobody was supposed to find out that we were together. But, not everything goes as planned.

Fighting the female titan was going to be hard, and both Eren and I knew that. Before we rode out, Eren pulled me into a kiss and smiled at me, promising his safe return. That didn't really stop me from worrying about him. So, when I heard his roar- the sound so bloodcurdling, my heart stopped- I gasped in pain. My horse faltered as I jerked in the direction of his cry.

"Armin!" Jean yelled as a ten foot titan took a swipe at me. I dodged the hit just barely, but fell from my horse. Whinnying in fear, the animal ran away as the titan reached for me. I screamed, scooting back quickly.

"Eren!!" I keened as the titan picked me up by foot. Deja vu hit me hard as the titan dangled me over its mouth. But now, Eren wasn't here to save me from my inevitable death. I gasped, slapping a hand over my mouth. The smell emitting from its mouth was rancid and I knew that fallen comrades from days past were dead in there. And I was about to join them. I closed my eyes in defeat and bowed my head. "I love you, Eren."

Air wooshed around me as the titan dropped me and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. But, death never came. I didn't slip-slid down a rough, wet tongue once more. I hit the ground hard as the sounds of 3D-manuevering gear filled my head. I felt my skull crack against the ground and cursed loudly. Hands were on me in seconds, lifting me gently, but it all faded. Stars, not so much as bright sparks, flickered in my vision and my eyelids wouldn't open. My last conscious thought was that maybe I'd be able to see Eren once more when I woke.

 

* * *

 

"Why didn't you tell us, you little bastard?" Jean's loud voice thrust its way into my subconscious, waking me to a head-throbbing, nauseous reality.

"Jean," Marco admonished gently, sounding close to where I was laying. Which was where, though? "You'll wake him."

"But, he has a point," came Squad Leader Hanji's voice. "Why didn't you tell anyone, Eren? We wouldn't have judged either of you."

There was shifting beside me on the bed- was I in the infirmary? It sure felt like I was- and a soft hand carded through my hair. "He was afraid of what would happen to me. No offense, Hanji, but you do have a certain... enthusiasm for my titan powers and he didn't want me to be hurt."

Eren.

I wanted to move, to snuggle into his warmth, but my limbs felt too heavy and my head pounded. I let out a soft whine, trying to open my eyes, but so far no luck. Everyone in the room got quiet and Eren froze beside me. "Armin?"

"Eren," I breathed out heavily. I felt like I was on some sort of drug.

"I'll go get the nurse," Mikasa said in a calm, soft voice. Her footsteps hurried away and Eren pulled me to his chest with a gentle arm.

"Can you open your eyes, Armin?" Hanji asked me as Eren pressed a kiss to my temple. I tried again and got my eyelids to open a crack. Bright light pierced my eyes and I yelped in pain, shoving my face into Eren's shoulder. He ran a hand down my back soothingly as I tried to open my eyes once more. In the shadowed safety of his neck and shoulder, I opened them slowly, and pulled my head back to look around the room. Almost everyone was there. Marco and Jean stood off to the right of my bed, while Connie and Sasha sat at the foot of it, both grinning at me. Hanji brushed my hair back from my face and leaned down to examine my eyes. I felt Eren chest start to shake beneath me when Hanji announced that I was perfectly fine.

"Don't cry." I murmured, slowly wrapping an arm around him., He let out a watery sob." "Shh, baby."

"I love you." He whispered, burying his face in my hair. His scent surrounded me and I forgot about everyone else.

"I love you too, Eren."

"Awwwwwww."

"Shut up, Connie."

 

* * *

 

The cabin was empty that night after I left the infirmary. Only Eren was in the room, sitting red-faced on our shared bunk. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the closed door, smiling at him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare him. He jumped anyways, blushing horribly as he looked up at me with a sheepish smile. I grinned back, shifting on my spot.

"They..." He looked away, biting his bottom lip. "They wanted to give us some time alone."

I walked over to him, standing in between his open legs. "That's nice of them. Do you wanna lay down with me? I found this book in Hanji's library and it has all the oceans a-"

"Armin."

I looked down to see him staring up at me, his green-blue eyes swimming with emotions. I gently rubbed a thumb over his blush-stained cheekbone and smiled. "What is it, Eren?"

He took a deep breath, before blurting, "Iwantyoutomakelovetome."

I blinked as he buried his face into my chest. I felt my own face heat up slightly as his words registered inside my head. Almost uncounsciously, my hands careded through his soft brown hair. He nuzzled into my chest before looking up at me.

"What brought this on?" I asked gently. He looked so vulnerable; the complete opposite of my strong protector and boyfriend. "We've never-"

"I want it," he murmured, leaning into me. "You almost di- I just want you, Armin."

My heart ached because I knew how he felt. It was how I felt everytime he went out alone or whenever Hanji worked on him. I gently lifted his face up with a finger under his chin. "You're sure?"

He made a frustrated noise. "God, yes. I made everyone leave for the night. Now, make love to me."

I gently tugged his shirt over his head, smiling when it tousled his already messy hair. "I'll be gentle."

"Fuck gentle. Get inside me."

I laughed softly. "We still have clothes on. And we have no oil."

He kicked his pants off, before grabbing at my shirt. "Marco gave me a vial of his."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he pulled me down into a hot kiss. His hands fumbled with my pants as my own hands tangled into his hair. He groaned as I pushed him down onto his back, his skin smooth under my palms. I pulled away from the kiss to run a thumb over his spit-slick lips. He flicked his tongue out to catch the digit and pulled it into his mouth to suck on. Pleasure sparked deep in my abdomen and I groaned as he ran his hands up my now-bare thighs. I felt my hands begin to shake as he rubbed our hard-ons together.

"Don't worry," he panted, bucking his hips up to meet mine. The friction sent a spark up my spine, making my hands grip tighter against his hips. He moaned, his head lolling to the side before he surged up to capture my lips in a kiss. Our mouths came together, our chins and lips made slick by licking tongues and nipping bites. I felt overheated, even though I was naked. We rocked together slowly, hands gripping at whatever they could. I let out a soft moan when he pulled my hair, jerking my head back to get to my jaw. I pulled away from him, panting hard.

"Oil?" I murmured against his collarbone. He rubbed a hand over his face and into his disheveled hair. "In the pillowcase."

I leaned over him, fumbling for the tiny vial within the coarse material. I found it, letting out a tiny victory cry. Eren laughed softly as I poured some oil into my palm, allowing it to pool over my fingers. I pushed Eren's thighs apart and traced gentle fingers over his sack before brushing against his perineum. His laughter turned into breathless moans.

"I have to stretch you first," I told him, tracing a thumb over his hole. He jerked and I shushed him. "Relax."

His body melted underneath my own and I smiled, easing my finger inside of him. He tensed for a second before relaxing once more as my finger moved with slow purpose. I too his cock in my free hand and pumped it to the same pace, letting him buck up every once in a while. It took quite a bit of time, but soon I was adding a third finger and he was grinding down on my fingers, panting heavily. He whined as I crooked my fingers, letting them brush up against the gland I knew was there.

"A-Armin~" He groaned, his head thrown back onto the pillow. I pushed my fingers in harder and his hips bucked up, his cock bouncing on his abdomen. I let go of his cock to smear my hand up through the small mess of pre-come sitting there. "Armin.."

"Hmm?"

"Get inside me, please..."

I gave his hole one last stroke before pulling away. He poured some oil into his palm and tugged at my erection, making me moan at the sparks diving down my spine to solidify in my groin. I pulled him closer, our knees knocking together as I got into position. He laughed as I shook nervously, bracing myself above him. I glared momentarily, but he said nothing, just took me in hand and guided me to his entrance. I gently pushed into his tight heat and groaned. His beautiful eyes scrunched together at the brief pain, his hands clenching in the sheets next to him. I brushed a hand over his face and leaned down to kiss him. His kiss was hurried and passionate, our teeth clicking together harshly as we tried to get closer than we already were.

"Move," he huffed, rocking his hips up into mine.

We didn't last very long, but it was worth it. My thrusts were quick and shaky, pulling us closer to the edge. His nails dug into my back and his voice was probably going to be wrecked tomorrow, what with the way he was crying out. He came first, clenching down around me as his fingernails raked welts down my back. I groaned at the feeling, mouthing at his neck as my thrusts became sloppy and stilted. My orgasm ripped through me and I bit into his neck, drawing some blood. He whined sharply as I collapsed on top of him.

"That," he panted breathlessly, winding his arms around my neck. "That was amazing."

I felt my face burn bright red. "really?"

He laughed, rolling us until we were side by side, facing each other. He gently kissed me, wrapping himself around me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too shitty for you guys. I suck at endings. Feel free to leave a comment, but please no flames. Those are for firefighters, and I am not a firefighter. I can't even fight.


End file.
